Dreaming's End
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | raids = Normal: Evrae Ultimate: Yunalesca | cids missions = *Complete the Part 2 stage Gagazet solo with Kimahri! *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of FF X heroes! }} Dreaming's End was a continuous quick-play Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Features In this event, the "Ultimate +" tier of battles was removed, replaced with a new 220 difficulty stage, "Apocalypse +". Raids also upgraded from 200 difficulty "Apocalypse" battles to 220 "Apocalypse +". This became the standard format of most Challenge Events for several months. Scenario This event chronicles the entire story of Tidus and Yuna as they journey with their companions to unravel the sorrowful history of Spira. What begins as an awkward meeting in Besaid slowly develops into a bond that transcends the divide between dreams and reality. Layout |classic mastery 2= x5 |classic 3=Luca |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Oblitzerator |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |classic 4=Mi'ihen Highroad |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Chocobo Eater |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 |classic 5=Thunder Plains |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Aerouge |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 1=Calm Lands |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Ogre |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x2 x5 |elite 2=Gagazet |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=14 |elite boss 2=Biran, Yenke |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x15 |elite 3=Gagazet - Summit Region |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Sanctuary Keeper |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |elite 4=Dome - Cloister of Trials |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Spectral Keeper |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |elite 5=Dome - Inner Sanctum |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Yunalesca |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 6=Hymn for Spira + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Sinspawn Genais, Sin's Core Sin's Head |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x10 |elite 7=Rest Eternal ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Seymour Omnis |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 x2 |elite 8=Upon Great Shoulders +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Braska's Final Aeon |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x x3 |elite 9=Worm of the Desert Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Sinspawn Echuilles, Sinspawn Geneaux, Sinspawn Gui |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x8 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=Forest of Wandering Thought ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Spherimorph |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x20 x20 |elite 11=Battle of Aeons + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= |raid 1=Conquer Evrae - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Evrae |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Evrae - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Evrae |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x42 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x78 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Yunalesca Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Yunalesca |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Yunalesca Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Yunalesca |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Musical themes "Someday the Dream Will End" was the principal track for this event. Trivia *This is the first event since Window on the Past to have a Mission on the main track of the event, and the first since Flash of Defiance to have more than one Mission within itself. *This is the first event to omit an extended difficulty dungeon since the feature debuted; in this case, the Ultimate+ dungeon was the one omitted. *The Memory Crystal III Lode for this event is found in the Ultimate dungeon, the first time it has been moved from Ultimate+ since the feature debuted. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events